Akame ga KILL! - Tragic Souls
by TheRedWinter
Summary: Tatsumi and Esdeath were always fated to die, but what more could have happened between the two in the years during the war? This is a slight reworking and expansion on the Akame ga KILL anime. Focused on developing the relationship of Tatsumi/Esdeath. Lots of Romance/Angst/Humor/Action
1. LOVE the Challenge!

**_Disclaimer _**

I do not own these characters/story/concepts/ect. This is a work of fiction written about the anime series Akame ga Kill! and no profits/income/revenue is obtained or the purpose of this work.

I just recently watched and (partially) read the series Akame ga Kill! And really loved the B-Story of General Esdeath and Tatsumi. The thing that really bugged me about the whole thing was that I felt it missed many great opportunities to expand the story and characters involved. I loved how it ended with this Romeo and Juliet war story that was only going to end in tragedy. So my intent with this work is to try to expand the original story. The small things I do change I did because to me, these are things I feel would have helped my added bits and make the overall work feel more composed and logical in a geeky kind of way (I am aging up Tatsumi over the course of the story to at least have him and the others end up all looking like young adults rather than a group of kids). These chapters and moments occur after episode Kill the Curse. For story reasons, Bols survived the canyon ambush, as Chelsea came across Kurome first ultimately resulting in her killing Chelsea before getting the chance to kill Bols.

Thank you and enjoy. Any feedback is greatly appreciated and welcome.

_**Arc I**__** \- LOVE the Heat!**_

_**Chapter 1: LOVE the Challenge!**_

Tatsumi was in the yard training again. The cool mountain air caressed his bare torso helping relieve his overworked body. Susanoo placed his great mace to the side of the training ring and wiped his hands with a sparing towel. Tatsumi, leaning on his knees, glared up enviously at the biological Imperial Arms and shook his head.

"How is it possible for you to never get tired? EVER?!" Tatsumi huffed, catching his breath. Susanoo looked over at him with his stoic, somewhat emotionless face.

"I don't breathe," he replied logically. "I am not a person."

"I KNOW THAT! BUT STILL! HOW! IT'S NOT FAIR!" shouted Tatsumi, breaking his composure and regressing into a childish tantrum. "I mean… Everything needs rest and energy. How can you just keep going. I wish I could do that." he pouted as he wiped beads of sweat off his brow. Susanoo stepped towards the young man and handed him the towel.

"The rules that apply to me are different. If the Boss is energized and rested, I feel energized and rested. If she pushes me too hard, she begins to feel the strain on her life force. I might be the tool, but she is the wielder. Her burden is my burden. Her energy is my energy and to a degree, vice-versa. Everything has a balance." Tatsumi regained his composure and stood straight. The logic made more sense than he thought it would. He smirked a bit, wiping his forehead.

"Those sound like good words to live by," he mused. Susanoo placed his hand on his shoulder.

"They are. You should stop training for the day. You've made great progress these past months since the ambush. Overdoing it will injure yourself and negate any progress you've made."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Bro trained hard everyday, and I can only hope to be as dedicated as he was," he sighed, thinking back to his memories of the days Bulat was still alive. Tatsumi grew solemn.

"Your friend was a brave man."

"The bravest…" he whispered looking up to the sky. _I'll make you proud Bro, _he promised as he snapped himself back."Let's head inside Su, thank you."

"Anytime. I live to serve.," he smiled as they headed to the door.

* * *

Esdeath sat at the head of the crowded Jaeger conference room table, staring off into the distance. The late afternoon sun painting the far wall of the room in wild orange light, giving the whole room a fiery glow. She knew the circles the squad was talking themselves in, still debriefing the amush Night Raid had set up, and the slight victory of claiming one covert member.

"Not to derail the conversation, but we are down one Imperial Arms with the sacrifice Bols made by detonating Rubicante so we could escape," mused Wave.

"Not Necessarily," chimed Bols. "The real power of Rubicante is in the detonator. As long as we have that core, we have the means to make a flamethrower imbued with the essence of the Imperial Arms. It's my secret trump card."

"Fascinating," quipped Run. detailing the information in his debriefing notes. "Luckily we have the empire's resources at our disposal."

"Firepower for all," grumbled Kurome, munching on another biscuit.

"We doled out justice against those filthy Night Raid monsters! We are one step closer to bringing peace and justice to all in the empire!" proclaimed Seryu boldly. "We need to make sure the Rubicante has all the stops! Anything and everything! More fires of justice!"

"Mmmm, you all finally caught my attention," the commander purred as she rose from her seat. "You're all finally preparing for the next assignment." The table grew respectfully silent as Esdeath turned and stepped towards the large glass windows. "The next time we need to make sure we are ready for anything. We were easily fooled last time so now we won't fall for the same trap again. You can never be too prepared." She stared down upon the capital, her mind focusing. "Our next assignment is months away, in the meantime, we need to decipher the mystery of known Imperial Arms that are currently in use." The table grew curious.

"Commander?" chirped Bols. "What Arms are in question? I believe the unfortunate girl who attacked Kurome had a very useful Imperial Arms. If we could restore that Imperial Arms, it would be quite useful to our mission. Other than that I-"

"I'm speaking of Incursio," growled Esdeath coldly. She turned her head to the group glaring at Wave, who was most responsible for their lack of knowledge of its new owner. He sat frozen in terror, sweating profusely. Esdeath held the moment, letting the group feel the weight of its importance. "We knew that the rebel Bulat was the last person to wield the demon armor, and he was defeated by one of my former best." The squad listened intently. 'Wave said he chased the wielder of Incursio after losing my dear Tatsumi," she analysed. "He admitted himself that he was looking to join the resistance."

"Filthy traitor!" fumed Seryu. Esdeath shot a glare that cut straight through the zealous girl like a blade, silencing her instantly.

"We confirmed that the same user donned the armor at our most recent encounter, yet no one was able to ascertain an identity. Thus we have to assume that the armor still rests in the resistance's arsenal. It pains me that it slipped through our hands once, but even more so that it stayed in the enemy's control." She paused for a moment, her face lost in thought. _Tatsumi… It was there when you escaped from Wave. Finding this Imperial Arms will lead me to you, my love. I know it. _"While we prepare for the Annual Festival for the Path of Peace in Kyoroch, I want to devote our energy into finding Incrusio's new user. This new player will be quite dangerous and I don't like new pests."

"Understood!" the table barked, as they stood to their feet.

"Good, these next few months should be interesting," Esdeath grinned as the Jaegers fell back into conversation. _I will find you, my dear Tatsumi, _the general schemed, returning to the view of the window. _We will be together soon._


	2. LOVE the Chase!

_**Arc I - LOVE the Heat!**_

_**Chapter 2: **__**LOVE the Chase!**_

The crowded, bustling streets of Kyoroch never ceased to amaze Mine. The colorful tapestries, the robust smell of the local food, and all the shopping one could ever hope for. She pulled her hood lower, and hid behind Tatsumi and Lubbock as they made their way through the crowded streets of the desert city.

"Oh man... I want to shop so bad…." she whined, as a devilish smirk grew across Tatsumi's face.

"Yeah, thank god we're doing none of that. You own enough crap-" Mine bashed the back of Tatsumi's head with her Imperial Arms suitcase.

"Oh, you got an opinion? Well guess what?! Nobody cares, you loser!" she huffed angrily, shoving to the front of their group pouting.

"For all your training, you still haven't learned how not to aggravate her?" groaned Lubbock, keeping his attention on scanning the crowd. They came to a great fountain at the center of the main plaza in front of the Palace and took a seat on it's edge. They all scanned the crowd, surveiling the grand plaza. "I'll set wire along all these cross tapestries and light fixtures, we'll know everything that's going on in this city before sundown." Mine and Tatsumi nodded.

"Alright, Lubbock and I will head to the first scouting point up in that clock tower at the end of the plaza. Stay here and be our man on the ground and investigate anything we signal to you," Mine ordered. "And don't do anything stupid."

"Like you don't do anything stupid…" Tatsumi murmured to himself as Lubbock and Mine disappeared into the crowd and he took a seat on the fountain. He waited for a while, taking vital observations, and after a few minutes saw the signal from the tower. A flashing light hidden in the face of the clock, blinking in morse code. He nodded, and continued his surveillance.

Up in the tower Lubbock listened to the vibrations of the wire and picked up the goings on of the city, while Mine assessed the best way to infiltrate the headquarters of the Path of Peace. The place was a fortress, but not without its flaws.

"We should figure out parade routes and outdoor parties near the side entrances," suggested the pink haired officer. "We might be able to just walk through the front-"

"Shit!" gasped Lubbock.

"What!?

"I know those voices! Tell Tatsumi to get out now!" Mine flashed the abort code to Tatsumi, who was too busy scanning the area.

'What is the threat?"

"Jaegers."

* * *

"I've never been this far east," mused Wave to Kurome. "Not being around water makes me feel uneasy."

"I'm still surprised you're alive after everything you screwed up," she mumbled as they worked through the crowd. "Something better fall into your lap to save your ass."

"Hey! I'm trying!"

"Try DOING…" she sighed. "If there are any signs of Incursio or rebel activity I'll just say you found them."

"T-that's very kind of you!" Wave stammered, glancing at Kurome, who remained unphased. "Any help would be greatly-"

"Agh!" Kurome gasped as Wave pulled them behind a street vender in the grand plaza. "What are you doing!?"

"Shhh! Don't draw more attention!" Wave commanded in hushed tones, scanning around the grand fountain. Kurome joined in the search.

"What? What is it?"

"Sitting on the other side of the fountain... It's Tatsumi!" They nodded at each other and went into a stealthy routine as they split up to surround their target before he could notice them. They crossed the crowd inconspicuously, creeping closer and closer to their target. _I almost didn't recognize him after all this time,_ Wave thought. _He's definitely been training,_ he noticed about Tatsumi's new slightly more muscular lean look._ To make it this far from the capital. He's either joined with the Resistance to aide in whatever their plan here is or, is at least trying to. _ The two hunters silently edged closer to their target. _Either way, if I bring him back to the Commander, she'll forgive any errors in my previous performance. _

The two crept closer and closer to the unsuspecting young man, as they prepared themselves to subdue him.

* * *

On the steps of the grand entrance General Esdeath, flanked by three of her Jaegers, were being escorted by High Cleric Bolic to the grand plaza after their visit. Esdeath groaned in frustration, tired of all the formality of the situation and wished for nothing more than to leave the presence of such a weak and disgusting man.

"I assure you Bolic, you will be safe tonight as long as you follow our instructions," Esdeath recited impatiently.

"Thank you General," He seethed, his very voice corrupting the air around him. Esdeath looked away, hiding her disgust as he continued with his overly ornate thank you and goodbye.

"We will return tonight as the Festival begins to secure the palace," She replied quickly as she turned to head down the grand entryway.

"Please General," Bolic pleaded, stopping her. She turned back glared angrily at the pathetic man. "You and your team are more than welcome to heh...Join… in the festivities here," he suggested, his voice filled with a revolting slimy lust. She snarled in annoyance and turned back to heading down the stairs.

"That won't be happening. We will retur-" Esdeath froze in complete shock under the blazing sun. _Can it be!? _She screamed to herself.

"Ms. Esdeath?" Bolic pried, noticing the surprised look on her face.

"Shut up you fool!" she barked as she focused on the young man casually sitting on the fountain at the center of the grand plaza, facing the palace. Bols and Run noticed the commanders change in presence. They glanced at each other and nodded, knowing exactly what would cause her to react like this. _It has to be! _she pleaded to herself as analysed every square inch of the slightly grizzled young man. Some children were scurrying in front of him, accidentally hitting him with a ball while playing. Tatsumi tossed the ball back playfully, a huge carefree smile filling his face. A shiver ran through Esdeath's whole body, as his unforgettable smile shone forward while chatting with the children. _It is! I would never forget your beautiful smile Tatsumi!_ she whispered in her mind,_ as s_he quickly scanned the entire plaza to assess if he was by himself, instantly spotting Wave and Kurome sneaking up on the unsuspecting target.

Esdeath watched breathlessly as her elite squad was about to capture the ultimate prize. _I knew I would find you, my love. It is our fate to meet again. You cannot escape me… _She watched with heated breath as her grasp on Tatsumi slowly tightened. _Yes…_ It felt to her as if all things went silent, everything that wasn't Tatsumi disappeared from her sight. There was only him, trapped, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It just needed to happen. All she saw was him, glowing radiantly in the sunlight. He brushed his tousled brown hair out of his eyes, and glanced straight at her smiling warmly. All time froze, it was just her and him. Eye's locked, nothing in the world strong enough to break the connection. She blushed brightly as she looked directly into his eyes, him smiling with that childlike joy that only he had. It was perfect. It was everything she could have hoped for.

Tatsumi's face froze as he realized who's face his gaze happened to brush past. An icy terror shot through his whole body, as he began to panic. He should have known this could have happened, no matter how slim the chance. It was the grand palace after all, he should have to prepared for anything. He gulped as he sat there locked in a stare that he couldn't escape from with the one woman in the world who would chase him to the ends of the earth to claim him. He could feel it. She didn't see anything else but him. There was no escaping this quietly.

_Just a few more feet,_ Wave pleaded to himself as he maneuvered within reach. As he and Kurome began to lift their arms quietly to detain their target, it was over. Tatsumi bolted forward in a mad sprint, flying through the crowd, shoving anything and all out of his way.

"TATSUMI!" roared Esdeath as she shot down the grand entry stairway after the fleeing man with ungodly speed.

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" growled Tatsumi as he dashed to the closest side street. He crashed through the crowds and citizens as he madly scurried into the maze of a busy lively bazaar that branched off the street. Wave and Kurome were not far behind, vaulting and dodging all the people and obstacles Tatsumi created trying to escape their pursuit. Esdeath zipped right next to her comrades faster than either of them could believe as she closed in on her prize.

"My my my Tatsumi… You've been trained haven't you?!" Esdeath giggled slightly threateningly, toying with the fleeing young man. "You're so fast now!" He screamed in terror as he sprinted harder, crashing threw everything that was in his path. He thrashed like a madman, creating as many obstacles and distractions as possible, but still couldn't escape her pursuit. Every twist, turn, and surprise he could think of to throw in her way, she countered as if she made the move herself with him. "Oh… How I've missed you!"

"Ahhhhh!" Tatsumi screamed as he dove over tables and stalls trying to evade her grasp. She giggled as his every stumble and misstep was one inch closer for her. _What do I do?! What do I do!? What do I do!? _he panicked within, as a light shimmer caught his eye in an upcoming intersection. He sprinted with all his strength towards a small crate on the corner of the building he was racing next to.

Esdeath grinned wildly, _Oh Tatsumi , you make every moment worth it!_ she giggles to herself. She inched closer, finally getting within reach of her prize. _And now… I GOT YOU! _She lunged forward one arm extended to his shoulder just within reach. Tatsumi shot left and vaulted off the small crate, shooting high into the air away from Esdeath's grasping hand. "Oh!" She gasped in surprise at his maneuver. He reached as high as he could, the chaos and destruction crashed forward behind them as he grasped a taut translucent wire that crossed the roofline. He swung himself over, flipping above Esdeath as she flew in the opposite direction underneath him. Their eyes locking for a moment as he saw the complete shock on her face, as he whipped himself across the sky escaping her. _Tatsumi…_.

He flew away from destruction as tumbled through the air. He pulled himself together and combat rolled onto the rooftop and began sprinting again as he scanned the rooftops. On a nearby roof he saw the translucent wire from before making a path to an escape route. He grinned in victory. "Got it!"

"Got what?"

"Aghh!" screamed Tatsumi as Wave tackled him onto a lower rooftop. They spun around and drew their weapons.

"Tatsumi! Please! You're a good guy! Just come with us! You aren't in any trouble!"

"It doesn't feel that way!" he growled as they clashed swords. Wave parried as they spun around and dove to the next rooftop.

"She just wants to be with you!" he yelled as they slashed at each other. 'She just wants your affection!" The two swordsman locked into grapple as they tried to overpower one another.

"What about what I want! I can't be with someone who supports something so corrupt!" Tatsumi growled. Wave glanced down.

"That crest!" he gasped in shock. Tatsumi reared back and punched Wave in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"You're a good guy too. Please don't just do what you're told blindly!" Tatsumi huffed as he vaulted backwards.

"Wait! Tatsu-"

**BOOOM!**

The rooftop exploded, knocking Wave back as he curled down for cover. He scrambled to his feet and frantically searched for his opponent.

"Tatsumi!" he yelled, wiping the sweat and dirt from his face. He couldn't see anything. Only the city roofscape and the desert stretching off into the horizon. He was gone.

"Where is HE!" Esdeath demanded as she landed on the broken roof.

"He got away…" Wave grumbled as he turned to see Seryu on a distance rooftop pointing her Kings Judgement Artillery Cannon at his location.

Esdeath clenched her fist. "Wave…. Once again you let him get away…" she fumed as her fists began to tremble in rage. "He was right here, and again-" she grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him in the air, while creating a dagger of ice and pointed it at his throat. "You FAILED ME!"

"WAIT! I just learned something vital!" he gasped desperately. She eased her grip slightly, letting him stand on his own, pressing the icy dagger to his throat.

"WHAT!?"

"His sword! The hilt! I've seen that hilt before!"


	3. LOVE the Plan! - Part 1

_Notes: This begins at the end of the episode KILL the Fate, and without giving too much future story development away, the fight with Seryu, Suzuka, Tatsumi, and Mine had also included Bols and Esdeath. Thank you to everyone for following the story!_

_**Arc I - LOVE the Heat!**_

_**Chapter 3: LOVE the Plan! - Part 1**_

"DEAR GOD!"

The timer ticked down to its final warnings.

"JUSTICE WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL!" shrieked Seryu with psychotic fury as she wrapped her mangled torso over Bols' discarded Rubicante in the center of the ancient canyon ruins. The four remaining combatants looked over in horror while she cackled with zealous glee, as they saw a puncture in the side of the massive turbine with its fuel gushing out, soaking the immediate area.

"Seryu, NO!" pleaded Bols as he and Mine fled for their lives down the canyon, towards the city. Silence fell upon the outer hills, as an otherworldly light began to fill the air. Seryu's insane laughter being drowned out by a terrifying low rumbling. Tatsumi turned to flee but the walls of the aged fortress left a single path towards the open desert as his only option of escape, and even fully armored, was too exposed to the blast.

"STOP!" screamed Esdeath as she tackled the armored Tatsumi trying to capture him.  
_WHAT! NO! _He quickly pivoted, turning Esdeath away from the blast, ready to take the direct force of the explosion himself.

THWOOOOM!

The intense heat and force of the detonation was earth shattering. It's destructive force unimaginable. Throughout all the chaos, the two enemies gripped each other tight as they were sent soaring across the night sky, far deep into the endless sand sea.

* * *

The sound of dry, arid wind rushed across the aged, rotting wood of something above her. Esdeath's eyes focused as she opened them to see the inside of a hollowed trunk of an ancient tree that provided some shelter. The blazing sun pierced through the small cracks and splinters of it's once might trunk. She was still in her uniform, but her jacket was removed and draped over her like a blanket.

_What was- that? The zealous fool! _Esdeath moaned to herself, as she propped herself up. Her small hovel was just big enough for her to lie down inside, with her feet resting in the small entrance opening. The light from outside was blinding, and the heat from the daytime sun was excruciating. "Ugh," she moaned in discomfort. Just outside the tree, she could hear a clacking rocky noise. Sitting further up, her eyes adjusting to the blinding light, the clacking continuing.

She focused her vision and saw a shirtless figure not far from the base of the tree, in what looked like a dried out pond or river bed. Using a rock in his hand, he hit the large boulder in the center of the dried bed with it, or something on top of it. She adjusted herself and noticed under her head was a folded up shirt and jacket that had been made into a makeshift pillow. She picked it up and saw it was extremely tattered and burnt, and had a faint scent of ash. The clacking stopped as the sound of a large rock broke free. She looked back, squinting through the daylight to see the figure drop the large rock then turn and stab a sword into the soft earth. He turned holding a large chunk of ice, that he then wrapped in sweater and placed on the ground.

_How? I-is that…? _She gushed hopefully, as the figure used the discarded rock to crush the slab of ice in the garment into small pieces. He stood up tall and began to turn towards her. Her eyes widened in shock and glee, as a shirtless, sweaty Tatsumi wiped some dirt off the sweater he was holding and inspected it. _H-he's alive! _She watched in disbelief as he readied the icy package. She quickly dropped back into her sleeping position, closing her eyes and listened intently for what Tatsumi would do next. _This wasn't what was planned but this might prove to be so much better! _She gushed as she pretended to wince in pain. She then heard him shuffle his feet in the dirt. It worked.

Tatsumi crouched into the hovel, squeezing inside next to the battered Esdeath. She was breathing normally, looking only lightly dusted up, despite having surviving one of the largest explosions on record. He leaned down and lightly brushed a few wild strands of hair out of her face. He stared at her for a moment and let out a tired sigh as he placed the cool, sweater full of crushed ice on her forehead. She winced slightly, cracking her eyes open.

"T-tatsumi?" she whispered in denial.

"Sshhh…" he instructed softly. "This will help." He held the ice on her forehead, as he cradled her head with his other hand. "You've been out for hours."

"Hours?" she softly questioned, playing up her exhaustion. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Tatsumi grumbled. "We are far to the east. Deep in the desert. How far... I don't know." he explained looking out the entrance into the distance. "The only thing I can see are mountains on the horizon to the north east, but Kyoroch is west and there is nothing as far as I can see in that direction." Esdeath winced in a fake pain, so Tatsumi pulled her closer into his lap to comfort her. Esdeath smiled warmly, feeling the heat from his body wash onto her. "Don't move too much," he advised. Our landing wasn't too graceful."

_It couldn't have been that bad, _she giggled to herself, nuzzling into him. He shivered nervously, feeling she was getting a bit too comfortable with his bedside manner.

"We need to b-build up our strength to make our way towards a town or something! N-nearby!" he nervously suggested as Esdeath quietly wrapped her one of her arms around his waist, pulling her head tighter into his lap. A mischievously delightful smile dominating her face.

"True. my Love. So why don't we take this moment to recover together," she flirted aggressively, squeezing him tight, pulling him down next to her.

"W-wait!" struggled Tatsumi, caught off guard by how strong she still was. "I-I don't need any more rest!" he faked, clearly looking exhausted.

"Oh, come now Tatsumi!" she purred playfully. "Isn't this romantic? Just the two of us, like this? We can just hold each other and truly relax knowing we're both safe! And there will be no distractions!" she laughed, knowing he couldn't resist the chance for rest, even in this way. He gulped deep, as he slid down next to her. He did want to help her, but he wasn't sure if this was the kind of rest he wanted.

"I-I'll be close by!" he shakily suggested as he tried to pry himself from her grasp.

"No," she kindly commanded.

"But-"

"I said no," she squeezed tighter. Tatsumi gasped in frustration as he pondered how to create some space. Esdeath closed her eyes and held him close. "Tatsumi, Tatsumi, Tatsumi… You never cease to amazing me…" He calmed for a moment, looking over at her. She gazed up at him, her eyes shimmering with joy at the current situation. _He has no idea. _"When were you going to tell me you acquired Incursio?" He shook with terror and shock, surprised that she knew.

"T-THAT is…! I'm not! M-Nooo Ms. Esdeath, you mis-misunderstand-"

"I know Tatsumi. You wield the Demon Armor. I couldn't be more impressed. I planned on rewarding you your own Imperial Arms after your return, but as always you progress forward on your own. Like a true man." He gulped fearing what this meant for his team.

_How did she figure it out? How long has she known it was me? When did she suspect anything?_

"You must have met with the Revolutionaries after our time together on the island," she postulated honestly. "They surely saw the same potential I did when you met. That's how you were able to acquire the armor. They would obviously reward the strong, they have no intention of losing." She nuzzled against his chest, his skin still warm from the sun. "And you've grown strong. So strong," she observed with hungry lust. He gulped deep, holding his composure.

"Well… You are not wrong about a lot," he bluffed bashfully, playing up his inexperience. "I went to join their forces when I came across a wounded fighter in the canyons outside of the Capital. As he lay dying he said to take the armor and meet the Revolutionaries here, and that they'd need my help," he falsely admitted, lying with a tinge of truth.

"Mmmm, never one to run from a challenge. I like that," Esdeath admired as she sat up, leaning over him. "A fighter and a man of his word," she observed as she looked down in awe at him. _He really has no idea…It worked wonderfully. _She looked outside with curiosity, and turned to Tatsumi. "What time is it?"

"Not yet mid-morning," he replied glancing out the entrance. Esdeath quickly fussed with her shirt while Tatsumi's gaze was outside. "We've been here since last nigh-" His face instantly blushing, while his eyes shot open in amazement.

"What, my Love?" she questioned playfully innocent, as her blouse fell open. Her ample bosom exposed, only being concealed by an alluring brassiere. She smiled coyly, as Tatsumi was rendered speechless by the tactic, jaw agape. "Hmmm," she purred, leaning in closer, pressing her full breasts onto his muscular frame. Tatsumi nervously trembled as he futilely tried to resist Esdeath's seduction. She grinned devilishly. She was winning.

* * *

The icy barricade shattered mid air as General Esdeath and Tatsumi rocketed through the night sky. Large chunks of debris and ice raining down around them, the massive explosion sending them shooting through the darkness. Esdeath's quick thinking and reflexes saving them both with her icy shield, but not for long.

"Argghh!" roared Tatsumi as he and the General soared faster and faster through the night sky. He dodged large chunks of rock and ice as they eventually began to curve towards the earth. He looked forward and saw Esdeath soaring through the darkness unconscious, her long light blue hair whipping wildly in the wind as she tumbled towards the ground. He tried to figure out how to brace for landing, when something inside him felt wrong. He looked back at the General, helpless in the night. _I can't just let her die. Not like this! It's... _ He dove towards the falling beauty as he dodged the rain of destruction. He scooped her in his arms and turned back towards all the large objects flying around them. He shot towards a large boulder and started jumping from one to another, trying to slow their decent.

_If I can just slow down a bit more I can..._ He pulled out Incursio's spear and stabbed it into a large boulder of ice and bent the pole back as far as it could go. He released the tension and shot himself and Esdeath in the opposite direction, rocketing up into the air. _YES!_

The tactic worked, as they rose to the highest point of their launch, stopping in the weightlessness of its peak, Esdeath cracked her eyes open. In the moment of pure weightless, she saw an armored man holding her in his arms. His armor glistening in the moonlight. She felt safe.

"Tatsu…" she murmured under her breath as they began to descend to the earth.

"Oh crap!" he grumbled as he realized he launched too soon, and they were much higher off the ground than he anticipated. _This landing is going to be a little rough_. Tatsumi crashed onto the hard earth holding Esdeath tightly as they tumbled to a stop. "Damn," he groaned as they slid to a halt. "That could have been easier." He looked around their crash site and saw miles of debris stretching from their starting point to their final destination. He stood slowly, holding Esdeath, who was still unconscious, and scanned the area. Nothing.

"This just keeps getting better and better," he whined as he began to traverse the dunes. With Esdeath in his arms, he reached the crest of a nearby sand dune and looked for any kind of shelter. "Great…" he grumbled. There was nothing for as far as he could see, though at the base of the dune he saw something notable about the terrain. _That looks like it use to be a river,_ he surmised. _If we follow it, I'm sure we'll find something..._


	4. LOVE the Plan! - Part 2

_**Arc I - LOVE the Heat!**_

_**Chapter 4: LOVE the Plan! - Part 2**_

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Three fireballs rained down from a distance, forcing Tatsumi and Mine back the way they came. Tumbling down onto the sandy canyon floor, Tatsumi looked up at the towering ridgeline and saw the frightening visage of Bols staring down at them.

"Sorry to spoil your plans, but this way isn't open," he informed them launching a storm of fire and hell down upon them.

"Ahhh!" groaned an Incursio armored Tatsumi as he scooped up Mine and ran. "Crap!" he huffed to himself fleeing down the winding, dusty canyon trying to formulate a plan.

"We need to get that Zealous bitch!" Mine ordered as they returned to the ruins where Seryu and Koro were waiting for them. She cackled madly, as it echoing throughout the ruins. They maneuvered behind cover as the crazed Jaeger and her pet beast sprayed their area with bullets.

"Evil can never hide!" she shrieked, as she rained artillery on their position.

_**The first objective is to keep them **_**_separate_**

Mine looked back and saw Bols on the ridge approaching from behind. She knew the two of them joining forces would spell disaster for their situation. She sprinted up towards the opposite ridge.

"Keep her busy!" she shouted at Tatsumi. He nodded and bolted forward to closer cover near Seryu and taunted her fire.

"Ogre was so weak. It didn't take long for him to die! How will you fare?!"

"YOU MONSTER!" she screamed as she and Koro focused on Incursio. "YOU WILL SUFFER FOR YOU CRIMES!" Tatsumi dove, dodged, and weaved between the two, making sure Mine could get far enough away to attack safely. Suddenly, the ridge behind Seryu gave way as Bols fell down into the canyon ruins below.

_Did Mine get a shot off? _Tatsumi wondered, noticing he did not hear a shot fired. He glanced back and saw her standing battle ready on the top of the ridge. _It had to have been, she's the sniper genius, _he thought.

**Control of the battlefield must be maintained**

"You want some more Freak!?" Mine screamed as she aimed at Bols, releasing a powerful blast at him. Bols braced himself as the shot came straight for him, unable to dodge it's fury, when he was grabbed by a surprising ally. The shot hit his turbine, ripping it from its harness and sending it flying into the center of the ruins, while a blue haired savior pulled Bols to the edge of the fighting.

"Thank you Commander!" Bols huffed as Esdeath turned and entered the fray.

"We have to go! NOW!" shouted Mine, unleashing a fury of cover fire for Tatsumi to try and run.

"You can't escape," Esdeath threatened, bolting towards Tatsumi, evading the barrage of the cover fire.

"Who said I was!" he roared, as he dove under Koro and spun around Seryu, using her as a shield against Esdeaths' assaults.

_**The key is making the target think their actions are their own**_

Seryu screamed as Tatsumi ripped off her assault rifle arm and used it to deflect Esdeath's attacks. Mine continued to fire from afar when, when Bols suddenly tackled her from behind, sending them both falling down the cliff face. Bols lost his grip and continued to fall, as Mine revealed that she cleverly had an emergency line attached and retracted back up the cliff face. She knew he'd be coming, so she prepared. She fired down, hitting him in the shoulder.

"UGH!" he cried as he continued to fall towards the ground.

"BOLS!" screamed Seryu as she and Koro dove to catch their injured friend.

**If all is done correctly, there will be no surprises. Only victory.**

Seryu and Koro caught Bols and skid across the canyon floor. They quickly looked up to see Mine fire a deadly shot of energy, striking them all. Koro howled in pain as Bols and Seryu were sent flying. Esdeath closed in on Tatsumi, his attacks wearing down little by little. Despite his improved defensive and fighting tactics, he couldn't escape her relentless assaults.

"The Demon Armor," she questioned coldly. "How did you get it?"

"I earned it," Tatsumi answered vaguely, dodging and countering Esdeath's attacks. She glanced over and saw Mine pulling herself up to the ridge. With a devious smirk she pushed Tatsumi aside and summoned an icy javelin. She viciously launched it at Mine, the blade slicing through the air cutting the rope she was using sending her falling to the ground below. Tatsumi dove right as Esdeath swung left and he shot towards Mine, Esdeath following closely behind. He knew she was right behind him, and he tried to shake her from his tail when a heavy blast sent him flying backwards over her shoulders. Seryu stood there with her heavy artillery cannon attachment breathing in pain as she stumbled forward. Koro roared as he dove in front Seryu as Mine fired a powerful blast from Pumpkin, piercing through Koro, destroying his core. The shot continued as it struck Seryu's other arm, bursting in her face knocking her to the ground. The heavy cannon fell off as she screamed in pain, total insanity filling her eyes. She turned to see the horror of Koro slowly disintegrated away, howling in pain. Tears of rage filled her eyes as she struggled to her feet, stumbling forward to the center of the destruction. She splashed through puddles of fuel sobbing and laughing with a horrifying grin of insanity across her face, as she collapsed on the discarded Rubicante. She bit her suicide tooth and laughing hysterically.

* * *

Esdeath joyfully laid herself on top of Tatsumi, writhing lightly, driving him uncomfortably crazy. She buried her face in the nape of his neck and exhaled deeply. The warm desert air lightly swirling in the tree truck hovel, as she held the topless Tatsumi close. He was quivered in nervous terror, uncertain what would come next. _I need to make some space, _he plotted to himself. He perched up.

"Do you need water?"

"No"

_Damn it! _He laid back, trying to devise another way to free himself. She snuggled up more on top of him, trying to make herself comfortable while also pinning him down. Tatsumi exhaled in defeat, _She won't budge… _he sighed. With nowhere to go, he gave in and wrapped an arm around her, so it wouldn't be pinned at his side. He rested his hand around Esdeath's hip, and relaxed. Her eyes bolted wide open in excitement.

_He's holding ME! _she cheered internally. Her heart leaping in her chest. This was huge. She expected some forward progress with her conquest of Tatsumi, but nothing like this so soon. She struggled to contain her joy and felt she couldn't get any happier. She rolled slightly into his arm, becoming more cradled by his hold. He was shocked when he looked down and saw her blushing brightly with a huge smile.

_She's… happy,_ he realized. _She looks actually happy. _He laid back again, lying in amazement as this beautiful woman cuddled up to him in complete joy. _I guess this isn't so bad, for a moment, _he admitted to himself, breathing easier. _For a moment._

* * *

Esdeath and her Jaegers gathered in a conference room in the Imperial barracks of Kyoroch. Her and the five of them were deep in the middle of a strategy meeting, discussing the best way to proceed with their mission. Run stood up from the table.

"If the documents and Wave's observation are accurate, Tatsumi is in possession of Incursio," he stated eloquently. "Wave's chase with him earlier today means he is here aiding the resistance. That being said, if we are to apprehend him, he will not go quietly or easily."

"When Imperial Arms users fight, only one will walk away," stated Kurome coldly.

"That is precisely why we need to make him think he is fighting us," Esdeath reiterated. "The goal is to capture the target and return with him. Preferably uninjured." Wave and the other nodded in agreement. "The key is making the target think their actions are their own. If all is done correctly, there will be no surprises. Only victory."

* * *

Tatsumi stepped out of the hovel and down into the river bed, with Esdeath close behind. She looked out over the far empty sand sea. It was beautiful, in a harsh unforgiving way. She saw the mountains to the far north east that Tatsumi had noted and began to look for any signs of life. She glanced down at Tatsumi in the river bed and shook her head in amazement. A massive block of ice sat just off the shores of the bed, wrapped in some aged scraps and rope. A long trail through the sand led right to the icy craig, where Tatsumi dragged the carriage sized boulder to it's current spot. He stood next to it and began chipping more ice off it with his sword, and putting the pieces into a water skin.

"My my my…" Esdeath purred in amazement, "You dragged this giant thing all the way here for me? You know how to impress a woman. How far did you have to drag it?"

"Only a few miles," he replied unaware of the impressive feat. Esdeath snicked with joy at the passe attitude Tatsumi had towards such a difficult task. She paused in thought.

_Tatsumi… Your drive to succeed makes our relationship truly special. No other man would see this situation and thrive so well. You are like me. A survivor. You will not be broken by weakness. Only the strong survive, and we are strong. _She peered up to the sky and listened to the wind. _I will have you for my own._

"There are no animals or danger beasts this far out, are there?" she observed.

"We're too far away from any water or vegetation," he confirmed, while rubbing small chips of ice all over his body. He returned his sword into the ground and put his shirt back on. He hung the skin of water over his shoulder. "Nothing lives out here. We should head towards the mountains, that should have some resources to help us reach a civilized outpost."

"True, but this heat will kill us before we make it a quarter of the way there," Esdeath noted. "We should travel at night, when it's cooler."

"What about your ice abilities? Can't they keep us cool while we travel?"

"No, that would require more energy than I can summon in these conditions," she admitted. "We need to stay here and wait for sundown." Tatsumi grumbled in frustration.

_You'd like that wouldn't you,_ he murmured to himself, feeling trapped.

"We'll remain here, rest, use what rations we have, and then travel to the north east at nightfall," she confirmed with authority.

"Well... what should we do until then? We can't stay in the tree all day," he complained slightly. Esdeath grinned slyly.

"Obviously, we shouldn't waste this weather," she flirted, lifting her hand in the air. A wall of ice curved around the outside of boulder and connected to the shoreline. Tatsumi watched in amazement as Esdeath stepped to the boulder and shattered it with a light touch of her palm. The rain of all the pieces falling into the newly made pool. They began to slowly melt under the hot desert sun as she smiled playfully at her companion. "Lets relax in our own private oasis, shall we?"

Tatsumi's face was in complete shock and annoyance while he watched her cavalier use of her "limited" ice powers. She playfully winked at him and began to disrobe on the shore of the newly made pool.

"We can play and cool off in our secret little getaway," she giggled joyously as she pulled her shirt over her head and began to remove her pants. She soon stood in only her brassiere and panties, while Tatsumi turned bright red with embarrassment as he bashfully watched her undress. Her garments were soft and lacy, the same grey as her uniform, but with frilly embellishments. She smiled devilishly as she turned her back to Tatsumi, revealing that her undergarments were a thong. Tatsumi couldn't look away, he watched her in complete awe of her incredible body. He was almost hypnotized by the private show she was putting just for him. He shook his head and refocused on the situation.

"You could do that, but not make ice for our trip," he grumbled.

"Oh, come on Tatsumi! It'll be fun!" She laughed excitedly as she grabbed his arm and tried pulling his shirt over his head. "It's like a couples retreat!" she giggled as she wrestled with him over his simple garment. In the commotion, he stumbled backwards onto the shore, as she lurched forward trying to remove his shirt. They fell to the ground, him tripping backwards while Esdeath on top of him, trying to remove his clothes too excitedly.

"OOF!" he puffed as his back hit the ground. They looked at each other for a moment and began to laugh. The situation was kind of ridiculous in a silly way, and they both felt it. As they laughed Tatsumi looked down at the radiant beauty on top of him. Her skin pressed against his, as she delightfully stared into his eyes. Her eyes were hungry, almost begging for more. They glistened in the light, luring Tatsumi forward, as if for the first time since meeting her, she seemed vulnerable. Honest. She wanted something, and he for a brief moment, wanted the same thing.

"Tatsumi…" she whispered as he pulled her head forward and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes shot wide open. _HE IS... HE IS KISSING ME! TATSUMI IS KISSING ME! _she cheered in her mind. She trembled on top of him as she closed her eyes and pressed back. He pulled her close as he kissed her deeply, her arms wrapping around him. The heat of the midday sun was nothing compared to the heat she felt between them at that moment.

* * *

Esdeath and Wave stood in the grand entrance to the Path of Peace's Palace while the city's celebration was in full swing around them. A light smile graced her face as she watched the townspeople celebrate their simple, pathetic lives. She turned to Wave, who waited nervously for her instructions.

"If everything goes according to plan, Tatsumi will be forced to flee east," she revealed to her subordinate. "Seryu and Bols will retreat after that girl Mine thinks she's made a kill shot on them. While retreating Bols will detonates Rubicante, cutting off Tatsumi, forcing him to flee into the desert where you and a battalion of soldiers will cut him off and keep him from being able to return towards the city. I will head to rondevu point A in the desert and use the story that the blast threw me there. With my Imperial Arms, he'll come to the conclusion that I'll have to accompany him across the sands to survive. The Garris Mountains to the north east is where he will think his best chances of survival are. We will reach there in three days time. At that time, you and the rest of the Jaegers will meet us at rondevu point B, in the ravine on the south most face where we will have a thankful and impressionable Tatsumi to join our side."

"That is an excellent plan Commander," an impressed Wave said confidently. "Three days in the desert would make anyone re-evaluate their position."

"Our objective is to separate him from the others, and control where he goes. The key is making the target think his actions are his own. If all is done correctly, there will be no surprises. Only victory," she grinned sadistically.


	5. LOVE the Destination!

**_Arc I - LOVE the Heat! _**

**_Chapter 5: LOVE the Destination!_**

Esdeath adjusted her hat as she stepped to the edge of the small dune next to the tree trunk hovel. The sun was setting in the distance, painting the sky in bright yellow, orange, and pinks tones. She crossed her arms over her stomach, and took in the natural beauty of the moment. She let all that happened during the day fill her mind, sending excited chills throughout her body. Tatsumi finished packing the small pouch he had in front of the hovel, then draped it over his shoulder along with the water skin, and his sword. He looked over and saw Esdeath standing on the crest, silhouetted by the dusk sky, her hair lightly blowing in the breeze. He stood up and walked next to the general as she stared off into the sunset.

"This was wonderful," she whispered softly, certainty filling her voice. She smiled warmly as she took Tatsumi's arm and snuggled up to his shoulder. "It can be like this everyday, my love."

"Hmm..." Tatsumi imagined. He looked down in disappointment and shame. _I know it could be, but everything she's done. Chelsea... Bro… Sheele… They died because of her… How can I…_ He looked off in the distance, admiring the beauty of the sunset. _She doesn't feel anything after what she's done. But…_ He winced slightly pondering his situation.

"What's wrong?" she asked in genuine concern, seeing the pain behind his eyes.

"Do you…" he struggled to form the words as she listened closely. "What would you do after all this is done? After the fighting and war?"

"There's always war," she admitted softly. "I don't think it will ever end. There is always someone unhappy, or feeling oppressed, or posing a threat." He took in the hard truth of the statement. "If the fighting DID end for a moment," she pondered. "I'd like to see what is outside the empire's borders."

"Not a bad plan," Tatsumi smiled.

"Would you come with me?" she asked bashfully, blushing in the fading sunlight.

"I could do that," he admitted. _Maybe she can't change, but maybe she doesn't need to. If there was no fighting, then..._

"That would be nice," Esdeath exhaled as she hugged him close. _Is this…. Affection?_ She questioned to herself. _Is he returning the feeling I have for him with his own?_ She sighed internally._ It doesn't matter, once we reach the mountains. He'll either prove he has them there or he'll learn to have them back at the capital. Either way, I will have his heart._

* * *

The night sky was filled with stars as Tatsumi and Esdeath made their way across the sands. The night air was pleasant after the unrelenting daytime heat. They walked for hours, stopping every few to eat their few rations and rest up. Tatsumi noticed how Esdeath loved the stars. Every so often he'd catch her looking up to the sky, smiling in pure joy at the clear view of the countless stars. They made good progress across the desert the hours they trekked, finding a rocky outcrop on the top of a large ridge just as the morning light began to crest the horizon.

"We should rest here," Esdeath suggested wisely. "This can provide partial cover from the elements and makes for an excellent vantage point."

"True," Tatsumi agreed taking in the view. He looked on towards their destination, still far in the distance. "What are we... about a day and a half away from the mountains?" he pondered.

"Two. for sure," she assessed. "We shouldn't push it in this environment." Tatsumi nodded in agreement as he inspected the jagged sunbaked rocks of the ridge. He wandered through the limited offerings and found one that was large enough to fit them both underneath lying down, with enough overhang to provide shade during the day.

"Here," he proclaimed proudly, as Esdeath joined him.

"Excellent find, Tatsumi," she exclaimed impressed. "This is perfect." she snapped her fingers and created an enclosure around the edges of the rock, making a small room with a little entrance for them to crawl into. She then waved her hand and blanketed their rocky roof with a layer of ice, wiping her hands together in satisfaction of a job well done. "This will help keep the elements out and temperature down. Tatsumi let out a light laugh, feeling a bit useless, but thankful she could provide such assistance.

"Well… Looks like a good time to get some rest," he admitted bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.

"My thoughts exactly," she purred, wrapping herself around his strong shoulders. "Don't worry, it might be a little cold now but I'll keep you warm." She flirted aggressively as she pulled him towards the small entrance.

'O-okay! I can get in on my own!" he whined slightly as Esdeath pulled him into the shelter. She paused and looked up into sky for a moment before entering herself. The sound of light whooshing wind could be heard from above as it tousled her hair slightly. She smiled, and crawled inside, icing the entryway closed behind her.

* * *

Tatsumi's foot kicked through the fragile ice covering blocking the exit of the shelter. He crawled out and gasped for air. He stood up and stretched, his arms above his head, yawning deeply. It was almost midday, but the wind was blowing strongly, kicking up clouds of sand.

"Damn…" he groaned sleepily, as he made his way down the ridge. He stopped at the last rock of the outcrop and pulled his pants open to relieve himself. He kept his head down as the strong winds battered his face with sand, while he focused on finishing up so he could head back and get more rest. He quickly did and prepared to get back inside when a light sparkle caught his eye.

"Huh?" he huffed as he made his way to the bottom of the ridge. He staggered his way thought the increasingly violent winds and to the sparkling object half buried in the sand. "What is…? He kneeled down and picked up a very dense, grapefruit sized chunk of ice, covered in jagged edges and spines, perfect for reflecting light. "Did she drop this?" he pondered, fear growing in his heart. He looked around, the sandstorm was getting worse around him. He couldn't tell which way they came from in the night, but he scanned what he could see, to ascertain if he could figure it out. Then, far in the distance, he saw it again. A light glimmer. He worked his way over to the glimmering object, and after struggling with the worsening weather he made it. He kneeled down and inspected the object.

"Another one?" he questioned as he held an identical dense grapefruit sized sphere of jagged ice in his hand. "Is she…?" He looked out into the sandstorm, hearing a strange distinct whooshing wind noise from above and grew solemn. The storm grew stronger and he couldn't stay exposed like this much longer. He stumbled back towards the ridge gripping the two spheres, knowing he had to keep sheltered until the storm ended.

* * *

Esdeath sleepily stretched as she cracked her eyes open, waking up inside the shelter. She reached over and found that Tatsumi wasn't lying next to her. She giggled in delight, thinking about how she loved the way it felt to sleep next to him. His warmth, the way they fit in each other's arms, how they seemed to breath in unison. She let out a satisfied sigh as she glanced around the shelter. It looked like Tatsumi had been awake for a while, his clothes and things were not on his side of the enclosure.

Esdeath crawled outside of the structure and looked around. The sun was in the early afternoon sky, as she scanned the immediate area. The ridge was quiet, the sky dotted with fluffy white clouds as she strolled through the rocks. She reached a good vantage point and looked out into the distance, smiling in satisfaction that the mission was going so well.

"Tatsumi?" She called excitedly as she continued around the ridge. She didn't see any signs that he had been around as a pin of fear began to pierce her calm. She walked around the rocky outcropping, the wind from the earlier storm almost completely gone, looking for any sign of her partner. Nothing. Her fear began to grow. The area was silent. Too silent for her. She picked up the pace as she searched the rocks.

"Tatsumi?" she called passionately, darting around the boulders of the ridge. "Tatsumi!" she pleaded frightened as she began to realize that he wasn't there. She came back to the shelter and shattered the icy walls that closed it in. Nothing. She began to panic. _Where is HE!_ She fumed as she searched for any clues of his actions. She spun frantically looking everywhere when she finally saw two icy jagged spheres sitting on top of a nearby rock. Esdeath's heart sank as she realized that Tatsumi had caught onto her actions. She picked up and gripped one of the spheres and began to tremble in frustration as it sank in that Tatsumi had once again escaped from her.

"TATSUMI!" She roared furiously as she summoned a giant, massive pillar of ice underneath her feet, sending her high into the desert sky. She adjusted her hat and stepped to the edge, surveilling the terrain. "Not now my Love," she whispered to herself, shattering the sphere in her hand. "We aren't done yet."

* * *

Tatsumi kept to the bottom of the dunes, trying to be as untrackable as possible. He had a good head start. The four or five he traveled would give him plenty of time to find shelter and evade her hunt as he made his way towards the mountains. _Things were getting a bit too serious back there,_ he thought to himself. _And who knows if I can believe anything she says. She was leaving a trail for us to be tracked!_ He heard a loud whooshing wind come from above as he covered his eyes and looked up into the sky.

Nothing. He began to worry._ That wind.._. he pondered. He pressed on, rounding the base of another massive sand dune. He sighed in exhaustion, taking a swig from the water skin, when the sound of a faint voice carried on the wind.

"TATSUMI….." it echoed across the sands as he saw a massive tower of ice rise high into the sky far in the distance behind him. His blood froze as it felt like Esdeath's gaze was honing in on him. He hid on the bottom of the dune, stealthy moving along it's base. _It probably wasn't the smartest idea to abandon her there, but she's up to something!_ He reasoned to himself. _Yeah… As long as I keep low and stick to the base of the dunes, am as good as gone! WOA!_

**_BOOM!_**

The earth exploded in front of him as sand, rock, and dirt flew in every direction. He fell backwards coughing, covering his face to protect it from the debris while trying to catch his breath, the dusty clouds choking him. He peered through the cloud of dirt and sand to see a slender female frame radiating a demonically furious aura. The woman stepped forward slowly towering over him, trembling with clenched fists, as she terrifyingly lurched over the weary traveler.

"Tatsumi…" she growled with malice. "Where did you think you were going?" She breathed sadistic, stepping to the trembling, completely shocked man. He gasped in horror as she silently waited for any response. He was completely speechless.

_S-She just leaped five hours worth of travel in seconds!_ He screamed to himself in terror as she began to crouch down and reaching for him. He shut his eyes tight as he readied himself for some sort of punishment. _Oh god! What is she gonna do!?_

Esdeath wrapped her arms around the shaking Tatsumi and swiftly pulled his head to her chest, pressing his face between her breasts, holding him tightly. His eyes cracking open in surprise as she sighed with relief from having been reunited with her companion. She rocked back and forth slightly as she gripped him with an iron grasp.

"I didn't like that you did that Tatsumi," she sighed, running her hand through his hair. "I couldn't stand the feeling of you not being there when I woke. Don't worry, we'll make it to the mountains soon enough. There's no need to rush, as long as we're together," she confessed. Tatsumi tried to pull away but she pressed him harder against herself with every try. He twisted in her hold as he gasped for air.

"E-Esdeath! Y-You have som-" she pushed his face back in her bosom, taking control of the flailing man. She could feel him struggling trying to remove himself from her embrace, but she greatly enjoyed torturing him this little bit for his mischief. "WH-WHAT-" he yelled in muffled frustration. "What are y-you up to!?" he demanded. Esdeath fell back, faking shock at his question.

"Up to?" she questioned as if she was caught off guard. "I'm not up to any-"

"The spheres! I saw you left a trail of them in the night!" he said. Pushing her away, rising to his feet. She remained down on her knees, looking up at him in fake bewilderment, pretending to be shocked by his accusation. "Is someone following us!?" he barked.

"Of course there is," she admitted innocently, blinking in an honest confusion that she sold really well. "I'm a General in the Imperial Army. If I went missing there would be legions of soldiers searching for me. It would be only natural for me to leave a trail for them to find." Tatsumi didn't believe her.

"When do you think they'll find your first clue?"

"By now they probably have reached our tree trunk hideaway,"she assumed rising to her feet. "At least they would if we flew as far as I think we did."

"And it would be safe to assume that you would apprehend me as soon as they found us? Or what?" Esdeath gasped slightly.

"I wouldn't make it uncomfortable for you," she falsely admitted. "But you won't leave my side again. I've let you get away too many times already."

"If I'm trying to get away, then why are you-"

"We belong TOGETHER Tatsumi!" she ordered, frustration and desperation creeping into her voice. "There is no point in fighting this my Love... We are meant for one another."

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"What?! I did not-"

"You said when they find us," he growled angrily. Esdeath grew cautious, preparing for anything. "But you knew since we left the tree shelter that we were already found!" Her face broke with shock as he glared at her in the hot desert sun. "Can you tell him to stop hiding!" She lowered her head with a satisfied smirk as she began to cackle menacingly.

"Oh Tatsumi," she laughed in amazement. "I can't hide much from you, can I?" She lifted her hand above her head, making a slight gesture, as the whooshing wind sound from the past days filled the air. Tatsumi looked above as the Jaeger Run hovered above their position, his angelic wings effortlessly flapping keeping him afloat. He nodded kindly at Tatsumi as he watched them continue their quarrel out of earshot. "How did you know?" she questioned coldly.

Tatsumi grinned, snickering confidently.

"I thought you knew... I'm a survivor," he replied sarcastically as a large shadow moved over the area.


	6. LOVE the Promise!

_**Arc I - LOVE the Heat!**_

_**Chapter 6: LOVE the Promise!**_

A giant flying manta-ray danger beast soared high above as Esdeath glared at Tatsumi, who was smiling with defiant satisfaction. She looked up at the beast, noticing that it was tamed, a large black strap wrapped around its torso attaching some sort of harness to its top side. She sighed annoyed, knowing this only meant one thing. Night Raid.

"So... you managed to signal your traitorous allies," she snickered coldly, lowering her head slightly hiding her face from Tatsumi. "I hoped you would come willingly. If you choose to leave with me now, I'll let your little friends scurry back home," she coldly offered threateningly.

"Why?" Tatsumi questioned, his voice filled with vulnerability. "Why me?" Esdeath raised her face and looked into his eyes. They were filled with determination and drive, a defiant fire that begged her to conquer him. A small smile filled her face, softening her stare.

"You are the one!" the admitted confidently. "In that arena a year ago, I watched as you defeated an enemy without an inch effort. Since then… I've admired from afar as you grew more and more impressive each time we've crossed paths. Even when you're not around, it seems that everyday I find myself with strong, inescapable feelings and urges for you. All my life, I've always gotten what I wanted, no matter how unattainable... but you… You always leave me. Taking what I want most from me, which only makes me want you more..."

"But why!?" he continued to question passionately. "You could have anyone! You are feared and respected across all the empire! Why is it that I'm so important despite all the troubles and problems the Empire has! That it's suffering from right now!" he demanded with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Because what I see IN you!" she thundered boldly, her stance tensing. "From the moment I saw you standing victorious over that oafish brute, I could see your potential. People are drawn to you! You and I… We are leaders! Warriors! Survivors! While my subjects follow me through fear and respect, I see the people around you follow you because they love you! They are inspired by you!" she disclosed passionately, excitement swelling in her voice. "The masses will follow you anywhere! Willingly! I've never seen someone with such an inspiring presence! All your potential...If you were to join us…" she crept closer, Tatsumi clenching in anticipation. "And… Us... TOGETHER!... We would be unstoppable! Nothing would rival us! Legions of the weak would be culled effortlessly, if we lead the Empire united!"

"That's…" Tatsumi gasped slightly, shocked imagining the possibilities. And the costs...

"The endless wars would be nothing more than a minor nuisance to us. If any would oppose us, they would die without complaint! Anyone! Even the Emperor would fear our strength! We could kill and torment any you wish! The pathetic, soft noble pigs that infest the city would tremble in fear at just the sound of our names! We can clean out the empire of their filth and make it how we'd want!"

Tatsumi dropped his head, analysing all she promised. She stepped closer, standing directly in front of him, waiting for him to respond. He looked straight in her eyes, steely determination still filling his face. She slowly reached for his face, wanting to hold his stubbled cheek, as he stepped away from her advance.

"What about those who disagree? You said it before, there are always those who are unhappy... Who could pose a threat... In your new world, it doesn't sound like they have much of a chance."

"The weak die, the strong survive," she recited coldly. "You know I have no sympathy for the weak, and in our world there will be no place for their kind.'"

"That is why I can't go with you..." he whispered, sending a terrible tremble through Esdeath's whole body. "I want to change the world for everyone... Everyone should have a chance to be happy!" he declared, standing firm in his conviction. "Everyone!"

"You may feel that way now," she said while composing herself, "but I will change your mind. One way..." a long thin icy sword manifested in her hand, "or another!" She lunged at him, swinging the frigid blade mercilessly. Tatsumi dodged her slashes, jumping just far enough away to stab his blade into the ground, summoning Incursio and leaping high into the air. Esdeath grinned maniacally as she leaped after him.

"You always know how to make this fun," she teased menacingly as she began to summon countless spires, columns, and spines of ice across the desert sands. Tatsumi dove and dodged the rapid icy blades manifesting in every direction around him as Esdeath cackled joyously. He sped through the endlessly growing forest of icy structures, trying to gain altitude to escape, only to be constantly blocked by Esdeath's powers. He landed on the top of a high spire, watching as the danger beast soared just out of reach, hollering as loud as he could waving his arms above his head wildly. He looked back to see Esdeath as she darted through the icy maze, closing in as the beast begin to return back. She glancing up at the soaring manta ray. "How did they find you, my love?" she quipped with a sadistically playful giggle.

"They didn't find me," he revealed as he dodged her attacks.

* * *

A large map was drawn across the conference table of the Night Raid headquarters. Najenda lit her slim black cigarette and leaned down on the table. The members of night raid wrapped around the table looking down on the strategic information on the Kyoroch region map. She exhaled, a small cloud of smoke as she crossed her arms.

"Now, in the worst case scenario, if all options are exhausted, I want you to flee into the Kyoroch desert." She pointed at a group of lines that crossed the terrain on the map. "Long ago, there was a river that passed straight through the entire region. Even now, you can still find traces of its existence across the sands. "She took another drag of her cigarette. "Many smaller rivers branched off of it, all still leading to the main dried waterway that dominates the area. If you find you are required to flee in this manner, we will patrol this main riverbed two days after you are reported M.I.A. It will be during the day, so we can be spotted easier, but it will be your responsibility to signal your location. We will be too high to clearly spot you, so you MUST make yourself seen." The six of them glanced at each other in quiet confirmation. "This is a worst case scenario. Doing this will most likely lead to your death more than a rescue, so if you are forced to take this option, be prepared for the harshest of conditions," she warned sternly. The team nodded in silence. "Good," Najenda exhaled, smoke drifting across the silent room.

* * *

Tatsumi dove across the icy spires as Esdeath smashed through a cold towering monolith. Shards of ice exploded around them as he continued to climb higher and higher, evading her attacks. Tatsumi glanced up to see the manta-ray still soaring away in the distance, beginning to circle the area. He dove towards the ground as Esdeath followed closely behind. He spun around, dragging his feet down the shaft of the towering pillar as looked up at Esdeath gracefully diving towards him. Ice blade in her hand, as a sadistic glee overtook her face, as Tatsumi readied his spear.

"When I get you, you won't regret it!... Much…" she grinned, launching forward at him. He rocketed off the pillar just before reaching the ground, activating his invisibility and darting away from the cackling beauty. She vaulted off the pillar as well with deadly grace, gliding across the sand, as she watched its grains move. She saw a light shimmering line trail across the sand, moving with intent against the chaos, away from her. She waved her hand and summoned a tall barricade of ice at it's fleeing other end. Tatsumi smashed into the wall, falling to the ground thunderously, causing Incursio to desummon. He quickly jumped to his feet, spinning around to see where his deadly pursuer was, as she swiftly pinned him into the wall, stabbing him in the left shoulder with her long, sharp icy blade.

"AAAHHHHGGGG!" Tatsumi screamed in pain, his face twisted in agony. The blade going clean though, embedding itself in the ice wall behind him. Esdeath's grin widened lustfully as she snapped the unneeded excess of the blade off and leaned in on top of him. She nuzzled the side of his head, caressing and running her hands through his hair tugging sharply, giggling in a passionate sadistic whisper.

"Oh Tatsumi..." she moaned erotically, biting the top of his ear playfully. "Punishment can be so… " she inhaled deep, her face buried in his hair taking in his scent, "Gratifying!" She grinded her body against his rhythmically. Sliding up and down, thrusting her hips in and out slowly as she moaned in lustful excitement. "I've never…" she confessed hungrily," felt this...satisfied!" she moaned loudly as Tatsumi trembled in agony. She laughed wildly as she began lightly kissing his neck working her way slowly down lower. She giggled devilishly as she ripped his shirt open, lightly working her way across his chest, teasing his skin with every press. Tatsumi quivered in pain as he summoned all his strength, lurching forward as swiftly as he could.

"AAarrghhh!" he roared as he pushed himself off the impaling shard, tackling Esdeath to the ground. He swiftly continued, somersaulting over her shoulders and launching himself out of her reach, groaning in pain as he stood defiantly guarded. She quickly glided to her feet, laughing maniacally as she eyed her companion with a hungry lust. Tatsumi growled as he used all his strength to summon Incursio and leap back into the air. He zipped around the icy spines and towers as he raced for the highest peak.

"Leaving so soon, my love?" Esdeath taunted as she summoned a sphere of ice around Tatsumi. He let out a deep roar bursting through the prison's walls, shattering the entire structure as dove for the closest frozen tower. He landed on an icy ledge as the hellish blizzard of shards rained down around him. "You don't want to admit it to yourself, but I see who you truly are…" she alluringly taunted from afar, her voice echoing throughout the icy labyrinth. Tatsumi's reflection glimmered all around him in the countless falling blades of ice. "You are a fighter! You LOVE it!" she lustfully gasped as the reflection of himself in the Incursion armor sparkled around him. "Without war… Without violence...Without KILLING...You'd have no purpose! It's who you are..."

He stood in silence, realized the truth of her words. He looked up at the manta-ray beast as it turned back one more time to pass overhead. He closed his eyes and breathed deep for a moment. _She's right _he admitted to himself. _Without the fighting, I'm…_

"I'm so glad my plan failed," she lured in heated breaths. "If my plan had succeeded, I might have been a little disappointed that I was able to out play you with my tactics. But this… THIS...This is more than I could ever have hoped for!"

Tatsumi saw her dart across a gap in the spines below. She was getting closer. He looked back up and saw one last peak that towered above all the others. The manta-ray beast was about to glide right over it, and he needed to launch himself off that peak if he was going to make it high enough to reach the dangling cords of its harness. He swallowed deep, pushing down all the pain and launched himself up towards the platform. The peak exploded behind him as Esdeath landed on the surface where he just stood, turning to see him land on the taller spire.

"Come with me, my Love!" she demanded, with a cold lustful stare. Tatsumi sighed.

"You're right," he admitted, coughing in pain. She grinned sadistically waiting for his answer, the wind wildly blowing through her hair. "I am nothing without the fighting." The visor of his helmet sliding open exposing his face to the fearsome beauty below. "But at least I'm fighting for something!" he proclaimed boldly. She snickered arrogantly, shaking her head.

"For what? Peace? Peace will never last. Those who do not live fighting, die cowering!" she growled with zealous conviction.

"For everyone! To live in happiness!" he continued with unwavering constitution, his eyes trembling with hope as he stared into hers. "I saw it! Earlier… You were happy!" he pleaded. She stood, unmoved. "There was no fighting or violence… It was just us! I saw it and I know you felt it! You were happy! WE were happy!"

I strange feeling shot through Esdeath's chest as she looked into Tatsumi's eyes. His fearless determination. His defiant will. His unconquerable spirit. It all shone through as he begged her to listen. Her composure softened as she looked back at his grizzled face, his armor shining in the daylight. She gripped her chest, looking down. _This feeling, I only feel this way when…_ She looked back at the man standing proudly on the opposite spire from her. Her eyes swelling with rosey admiration.

"I saw YOU! How YOU truly are!" he declared strongly, pointing his spear at her. "You said you won't change... I don't want to change you! There is someone GOOD inside you! I believe that, because I SAW that!" he shouted passionately. "You've always been true to yourself your entire life... No one who can feel that way could be a bad person! A person who deserves the chance to be HAPPY!"

Esdeath fell back slightly. _He saw that in...me? _She slightly shook her head. _Weakness… That's all that is… Or is this…_ she madly questioned in her mind, looking back up at Tatsumi, who's gaze was fixated on her. She stared longingly at him, still gripping her chest, confused by the flurry of emotions she was overcome with.

"THAT Esdeath...YOU...That woman...I could learn to love her…" he admitted desperately, the truth of his own feelings rushing through him. He dropped his stare for a moment, lowering his spear, as he realized this was how he truly felt. He looked back hopeful as he saw her looking away, comprehending what he just admitted to her. "Esdeath…." he called out passionately to her on the far ledge. She did not move, looking away, standing still in silence. Tatsumi exhaled softly in defeat dropping his gaze. "Esdeath...Please..." The wind lightly drifting by as he looked back one last time, seeing no response. _I said I'd go with you. Leave the Empire and see what's beyond… I'll promise to go with you, if… _He solemnly turned away and stepped to the edge.

_These feelings are real... _she analysed internally. _Did I win? Does he really? Will he come with me? _She was too lost in thought to hear Tatsumi's voice, begging for her to answer. She looked up to see him step off the edge of his high spire, and fall off hidden from view. 'TATSUMI!" she shouted as she leapt for the peak he tumbled off of. "You can't escape me again!" She cried passionately, as she landed on the ice, only to see him as he sailing away under the flying danger beast, grasping a shimmering clear line that dangled from the back of the massive creature. _NO! _She screamed inside. _You belong to ME! _She conjured another icy javelin and launched it at the heart of the danger beast, Tatsumi with all his remaining strength hastily pulled himself up the wire and deflected the projectile, letting him and the beast sailed off into the distance.

Esdeath stood on her icy tower, waves of emotions quaking through her. The air whooshed swiftly as Run swooped in close.

"Do you want me to follow them Commander?" he offered.

"No,' she said calmly, watching the rebels fade from view. "Out task was unsuccessful." She smiled in amazement, as the sun began to set. "This operation was a success in another way."

"In what way, General?" Run questioned. She stood in the breeze, confident in her beliefs more than ever before.

_He can love me… _she reveled calmly to herself. _He will. We will be together in the end Tatsumi… I promise you..._ _Your heart will be mine…_

_**Author's Note**_

_This is the first arc of three pieces I have been working with. The next installment will come later this summer. Thank you!_


End file.
